


Pokemon Ash's first Pokemon capture

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time we saw Ash he had gotten his first pokemon Charmander now he starts off by going into route one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ash's first Pokemon capture

Today is a brand new day for our new pokemon trainer Ash as he sets out on his adventure as a trainer and to complete the pokedex also to be a pokemon master.

As Ash ventures into the path called Route 1 he hears an russle in the grass and as he gets ready to cheack out what it is someone taps him on the back and it just so happens to be his best friend Brock who says " why hello guessing you got your first pokemon as you are here" Ash replys in a cheerful mood " yer I choose Charmander and it has been a blast I have just heard a russle in the grass and I was just going to check it out want to join me" Brock happily agrees and joins him.

When they go and check out what it was they find out it was a wild Pidgey and by there amazment Ash wishes to capture but before he does Brock ask's "Ash I know you have learned how to capture pokemon but do you have any poke balls" Ash replys saying "darn I have forgotten" Brock feeling sad for him he gave him some Poke balls and Ash starts his battle with this Pidgey. 

As the battle to capture this Pidgey starts Ash sends out his first Pokemon Charmander which he has only just got and as the battle gets started Ash has a confident start with landing some powerful scratch attacks until one scratch knocks out Pidgey giving Ash the perfect oppotunity to capture it.

Brock shouts "Ash now it's your oppotunity go for it" at that moment Ash chucks his poke ball and as it shakes the tension rises and with one final shake Pidgey is caught and Ash shouts out "yes I caught my first pokemon and i could'nt have done it without Charmander and you Brock thank you".

"Hey Ash i was wondering if I could travel with you more and I know I am a gym leader but my Dad is always saying he wants to try" Ash reponds "yer of course it will means we can spend more time haveing fun also I wont have to be by myself" and from that moment Ash has found his first ally in his travels and an even closer friend.

As the two new closer friends and ally's lay looking up at the stars no one knows what type of adventure they will have but today has been a great start with Ash catching his first pokemon and growing closer with Charmander it is until next time we can see what adventures they get up too.

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment to the Pokemon fan fiction story I am working on


End file.
